


A Letter From Nyota

by runi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Spuhura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runi/pseuds/runi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the style of the sarek poem, but from nyota to spock. Not really content with the ending as it seems a little sappy, might reword it a little in the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter From Nyota

_I dreamed_  
 _with a child's heart_  
 _about the stars_  
 _wondering_  
 _if i could ever reach_  
 _a place so far_  
  
 _as i studied_  
 _and understood_  
 _soaking in the poetry_  
 _of your language_  
 _and i dreamed_  
 _with a young woman's heart_  
  
 _to feel what you felt_  
 _though i did not know you then_  
 _somehow i knew_  
 _there was someone_  
 _far away_  
 _worlds away_  
 _words away_  
  
 _so i made your words_  
 _my own; i hoped for the day_  
 _that my words_  
 _our words_  
 _would bring me to your world_  
  
 _and when i saw you_  
 _the curve_  
 _of your ears_  
 _the softness_  
 _of your mouth_  
 _the depth_  
 _of your eyes_  
  
 _and when my words_  
 _met your soft voice_  
 _and i could see_  
 _the smile_  
 _in your eyes_  
 _at hearing the tongue_  
 _of your people_  
 _from a stranger's lips_  
  
 _and i dreamed_  
 _with a woman's heart_  
 _about the stars_  
 _wondering_  
 _if i would ever see them_  
 _with you by my side_  
  
 _and now_  
 _my words_  
 _are quiet_  
 _stilled by the touch_  
 _of your lips_  
 _and i smile_  
  
 _like the stars_  
 _connected_  
 _through deep space_  
 _you and i_  
 _do not_  
 _need words_  
 _to understand_  
 _love_  
  
  
\--N. U.


End file.
